When it Rains, it Pours
by PhloxPopuli
Summary: In which Soul and Maka's fighting gets out of control. Deciding enough is enough Maka packs her things and leaves, fleeing to the only place she knows she won't be a burden. she flees to Crona's house. Male!CroxMa fluff fiction. Be Civil! A Chasezx3 request gone awry.
1. Chapter 1

It was true.

It always did rain when things went wrong.

Maka wiped the rain, or what might have even dared call themselves tears from her cheeks with a heavy sigh and a knot in her stomach. She hated to admit it, but she may be crying right now. Not that there was much of a difference in the various liquids running down her face. Just that sometimes the tears felt warm on her skin, not often, since by now the blistering winter wind had numbed the majority of her body now since she'd stupidly chosen to leave without her coat.

To say she thought of herself as pretty brainy, she lacked common sense when she really needed it.

So now, through her own faults, she was wandering to who knows where sobbing, freezing and absolutely sopping wet from the December rain. It seemed whenever she thought 'Things can't get any worse' they did, how ironic. It was like life was laughing at her.

No, It was like he was laughing at her. Right now, Maka didn't think she could physically get her tongue to move in the correct way to even say his name, even then, if she did somehow spit it out then it would leave a bad taste in her mouth for the whole night.

_Soul. _

He'd been, Well there were many words she could use but the most polite would be Insufferable! Or maybe it had been her that had originally started it? It didn't matter any more though since she had convinced herself not to go 'home.' Not that it was her home anymore. For nearly 3 months now her's and Soul's relationship had gone from bad to worse. Every minute of everyday they were fighting, at first there had been a reason. But it had quickly escalated to the point where the pair fought for half an hour at a time over something stupid like, forgetting to buy milk or leaving socks around the house.

They'd tried every method they could. The only thing left had been to chance a mission but nobody wanted to try it, since having a fight in the middle could possibly mean injury or death for them. In fact, nobody had even suggested it out loud.

What worried her most was what if they never got over it. She'd never heard of anyone having to change their weapon partners before. Of course, her father had gone from Stein to her mother, but she'd never talked to him about that. It was difficult to talk when you're being crushed in a hug and drown out by fatherly affection.

The more this thought occupied her mind the more she thought about why she'd even chose soul as her partner in the first place. All he ever seemed to do was call her a nerd or laugh at her lack of female attributes. And if he wasn't doing that, then he was whining about something being 'uncool'...

No. She stopped herself there, before she could convince herself that she hated Soul. Because she didn't, she really didn't. It was quite the opposite, she loved him. He had been a brother to her from day one, from the moment she'd shook his hand and she couldn't count on her hands how many times he'd saved her, took a hit for her or nearly been killed in her place. He was a good weapon partner. This was just a squabble, they would get over it, they'd gotten over so much worse.

However, right now she couldn't go home. It seemed to her that a little break from one another, from fighting, might do their friendship some good, at least until they could calm down enough so that they'd be able to talk, and maybe make up.

Now, she just needed to find somewhere to stay for a week or two. The only place that came to mind though, somewhere she knew she wouldn't be a burden, was the apartment that Crona had recently acquired. It appeared Shibusen had finally trusted enough to become a proper citizen of it's city and right now the swordsmen was in a small flat on his own. And though he might appreciate the company, she sort of felt bad that she'd be mooching off him. Of course, there was worse she could do, because Crona would let her...but still, a knot tied in her belly at the thought she may be imposing.

* * *

As she reached the door of her pink haired friends home, she was suddenly aware of just how heavy the suitcase in her hands was. It was practically bursting at the seams, considering she'd packed it in such a furious hurry, she only had herself to blame.

Knocking, she looked around, then up at the rain and down again when it battered at the pavement noisily. Focusing on it, stopped her from noticing that the door had been opened and Crona was staring at her with his large pale eyes, a smile on his face.

"Maka?" He questioned when she just seemed to be staring off into space. This caused the girl to jump and looked up at him, saying nothing. For the first time in all the years they'd known each other, Crona could not find the light that twinkled in her green eyes, there was no smile on her face. She looked fragile and small. Not his Maka at all.

"Sorry...I uh, may I come in?" The blonde asked as he stepped out of the way and allowed her into his home. It was quiet and from here the swordsman could hear the drops from her clothing hitting the floor. She truly must be dripping wet from the rain. Worry set into him instantly and he began to fuss over her.

"Are you alright? Do you want some tea or a towel or something?" The boy rushed out. Earning a small giggle from the scythe meister "A towel would be good, thank you." She replied, watching him as he scurried away. She decided to wait in the hallway, sitting in his living room and getting his couch all wet wasn't really good manners for a guest, even if she did need a rest. Desperately.

When the boy returned, he passed her a soft fluffy cream towel and she immediately set about drying off her hair, she hadn't even bothered to tie it up, so it fell around her shoulder, sticking to her flesh. Though, all of her clothes were doing that too, and as she realized, she suddenly felt very self concision, but Crona hadn't seem to have noticed. He was still looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as he noticed the bag in her hands. He, like the rest of their little friendship circle, knew of the arguments between her and Soul lately, in fact, the entire school probably knew; they were loud enough.

"I can't stay with Soul anymore, We're fighting too much and I think a break might just fix things..." came her quiet response as she mussed her hair with the towel. "I wanted to ask...well could I stay with you for a week or two...just until we can calm down and have a proper conversation?" she asked, not bothering to voice her concerned about being a bother, Crona would only fuss and she didn't want that.

"You didn't even need to ask." The swordsman replied and looked down at her clothes for a moment before tilting his head "Perhaps you should take a bath and get into some dry clothes first though?" he offered.

Maka returned a shy smile but nodded. Crona had matured quite a bit since their first meeting, he was nearly a full grown man now, his stammer had improved and now he only usually did it when something actually embarrassing was happen, instead of just because he was nervous all the time.

"Do you have somewhere I can put my things?" She asked, changing the subject, mainly for herself so she'd stop standing around in the hallway, dripping wet like a lost puppy. Crona seemed thoughtful for a moment "I think...Maybe, just for tonight you should stay in my bedroom, it's the only bed in the house and tomorrow I'll try and buy you something to sleep on properly...I'll be on the couch..." he replied in short burst like sentences, he was quite proud of his little idea.

"Are you sure? Im the guest I can't be putting you out, even if it's for a day I-"

The boy cut her off, holding up his hands "Don't honest, it's fine...leave your stuff in there and go and get warm...I'll make tea when you come down..." Crona told her and leaned over to hug her gently, trying to keep his clothes dry but wanting to offer comfort. He then left her to her own devices, he would have offered to escort her and take her bag up. He might be over doing it a bit then, and Maka preferred to be independent anyways...She didn't need pandering to.

* * *

Once she'd put her suitcase by the wall in her friends room. Maka had instantly fled to the bathroom and sorted herself out towels and warm dry pajamas to get changed into after she'd cleaned herself and warmed up.

As she slipped into the warm bubbly water she felt her worries almost disappear like the steam around her skin. She could already tell she'd get sick, not severely, but a sniffle or a couple of headaches were definitely coming. Though, hopefully, if she got warm and dry now she could avoid something bad happening and herself being even more of a burden on her friend.

For some time, she remained in the bath until the water had cooled a considerable amount, and even then she didn't really feel like getting out. She knew Crona would probably want her to talk about the troubles between her and Soul. To get it off her chest so she could sleep peacefully and focus on something else for a bit. In truth she didn't really want to talk about it. She just wanted her promised cup of tea and to act normal for a change, normalcy had long since dissipated from her life and it'd be nice to forget.

* * *

After drying her hair, Maka changed into a pair of warm pajamas. A simple set of soft pale green pajamas that were well suited to the December weather. Upon entering the living room she spotted Crona seated on his couch, or more lay on it with his hands over his belly. She wouldn't voice it, but she was surprised with how normal he looked, compared to the nervous husk of a lad he used to be.

He raised his gaze to her face when she entered and suddenly felt as though a stone was lodged in his throat, So he scrambled upwards into a sitting position to give her some room to sit on the couch with him. The blonde obliged and smiled at him, causing the heat to rise to her male friends cheeks before he leaped up to his feet "I'll fetch you some tea!" he chirped, a slight squeak in his tone before he scurried off towards his kitchen.

He heard a giggle escape his friend as she watched him retreat and listened as he made them both a warm cup of tea.

Crona only ended up spacing out as he stared down in to the darkening water of his mug. Worrying over whether or not his readiness to let Maka stay her with him had revealed anything, shown his true eagerness to have her around him, without Soul around, without anyone around. It gave him the chance he'd been looking for to talk to her seriously, even though he was pretty sure she already knew of his feelings he still wanted to act like a man and confess, like normal people do.

He'd had a crush on Maka pretty much since day one of their friendship, and until recently he'd never been able to imagine himself worthy of her, defeater of the kishin, practically savior of the planet. Of course, people knew his name too, but for all the wrong reasons and as much as he'd tried to change that, there was always a shadow in the back of everyone's minds, questioning if he'd betray them again.

As he returned and passed a steaming mug to Maka, he watched as she held it firmly to her chest, cuddling into it's warmth and discretely pulling in a sniffle, as though she didn't want him to notice. But he did, he always did. Again, the boy stood and left his mug on the table beside the couch and disappeared upstairs to return moments later with a fleecy blanket that he wrapped around her shoulders before sitting back and smiling "Stay warm, then you should be alright." he said softly, sipping at his tea.

Maka nodded and leaned back, pulling the blanket tight around herself even though she knew soon she'd be too warm or something but for now she could appreciate his kind gestures. "Thanks Crona" she replied softly, her voice betraying her and revealing her nose was already blocked.

A worried look crossed the boy's face before he gave a mental shrug, she didn't like fussing, and there wasn't much more he knew how to do for her since it wasn't too bad right now. So he put his mind to a more pressing matter and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Before he knew it, Crona was staring at the girl beside on his couch. His pale eyes slowly running over her pajama clad frame before finding her face, her eyes still held little light and she stared numbly into her tea cup. For a while he remained this way even after their tea was finished and the mugs lay empty on the table in front of them. Until Maka finally shifted and instantly noticed him, raising her gaze to look at him she asked, "Are you alright?" Her tone was riddled with fatigue.

A light, warm smile made it's way onto Crona's face as he stood up and pressed his hand to her shoulder "I was just about to ask you the same thing, c'mon, you should get some rest Maka." he replied quietly "It's been a hard day for you."

Maka made like she was going to protest, but made the mistake of looking into Crona's wide puppy dog eyes and felt any argument she could've made crumble on her tongue. Slowly, she nodded and got to her feet, giving a leisurely stretch before allowing her male friend to lead her up to his bedroom. As though she didn't know where it was.

* * *

Maka waited for Crona to leave before she pulled her tired body into his bed and curled up beneath his dark sheets, she didn't know what colour they were in the dim light, but neither did she much care. The small girl curled her legs up a little bit and threaded her arm under he pillow so it was lightly pressed against her nose, where she could smell faint traces of colognes Crona must wear. But mostly, it smelled like him, the most comforting scent in the world to her, the one she'd smelled the first time she'd hug him, the day they met, officially.

With that final consoling thought the blonde allowed her eyes to drift closed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Her first restful one in days.

* * *

**A/N: So, I couldn't figure out a way to work in the confession part of this story yet, then I thought to myself "Why not make this your first multi-chapter fic and give yourself some time to work it in better and not rush it in a one-shot" So keep a lookout for the next installment of this and if you could be so, so kind then leave me a review.**

**Also, if you spot an error either grammatically or spelling, then please tell me ****_WHERE_**** it is, not that there just is one. I want to make this as good as it can be, so a ****_constructive_****criticism is much appreciated. **

**Chasezx3 - I hope that you liked it and it's something like what you wanted from me, of course, it's not finished yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was not the sunlight struggling through the dark curtains that awoke Maka that morning. Rather the fierce grumbling coming from her stomach when her nose picked up the scent of food. It was suddenly very obvious to her that she'd not eaten properly all yesterday, if even at all apart from that cup of tea from Crona after her bath.

She couldn't make out the smell, her nostrils, as suspected had bunged up quite significantly since last night and she could feel a light pressure in the bridge of her nose. Considering herself lucky she didn't have a headache, Maka decided to fling the duvet from her person and head downstairs to figure out who was cooking.

After padding quietly down the stairs, she approached the kitchen doorway and held onto it lightly as she ran her curious gaze over the room. Unlike other rooms in the house, the kitchen had a large window facing the sink, which lit up the room quite well. A black granite work surface held an open carton of eggs and a packet that had contained bacon. Various cooking devices such as a blender and food processor were around. She presumed all of this was for Ragnarok, who didn't just want any old food.

A small table was also in the room, but it looked rarely used since Crona was often alone when he ate, he most likely just went into the living room.

Maka continued to watch his back as he cooked, he didn't seem to have noticed she was there yet despite her sniffles. However, she could hear him humming, which was a definite first for her and she could only imagine the contented look on his face since he was facing away from her at this time. Clad in a navy blue gown that obstructed her view of his face since the collar had flared up a little bit.

It wasn't until she let out a rather violent, unladylike sneeze that Crona turned to look at her and gave a rather tired looking smile. It was her guess he'd been worrying about her last night, or wasn't very comfy on the couch. She liked the former more for some reason.

"Good morning Maka, Did you sleep alright?" he asked immediately after, snapping the blonde from her slight daze.  
"Oh, Yes fine...Your bed is comfy" She replied. Watching as the boy blushed and gestured to the sizzling pan on the hob before pushing the bacon he was cooking around with a fish slice, deciding everything was cooked enough and plated up a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs for Maka, Ragnarok and Himself.

As he made his way to the dining table across the room, said small black being burst from his back and for a moment, his cartoon face held a look of suspicion. He opened his mouth as though he was about to call her something or make a rude gesture but the scent of food distracted him rather effortlessly and Crona simply tilted his head to the side to allow the small ball like fists past to grab the plate and allowed Ragnarok to balance it on his head so they could eat in peace.

Even though the food on the table beckoned her, Maka found herself staring at the duo. It dawned on her there was lots she'd failed to notice with her head being preoccupied with fighting and Soul all the time. They were so calm now, so different to how things had been once. Ragnarok was fidgeting sure, but he was calm enough and hadn't spoken out, screeched or tried to hit Crona once since she'd been here. Which was record by black blood standards.

Eventually, the swordsman noticed she'd not yet sat down and looked up at her, swallowing so he wasn't talking with a full mouth. "Are you not hungry?" he asked, watching as she shook her head. "No you're not or no you are?"

Maka sat, starting on her breakfast almost silently. She didn't much like this strange role reversal with Crona looking after her for a change. It was alien to her as it normally fell to her and Tsubaki to be the mothers of the group. It wasn't until Crona went back to his breakfast that she even dared look up again. She could see the worry set in his features but couldn't bring herself to talk just yet, her body told her she needed food before trying anything emotionally exhausting. So she ate.

Over the years, they'd spent a lot of time together. So why now was she just noticing the things that made Crona the man he was. His body had filled into a more male shape, since he'd been able to start eating the right food and proteins that really seemed to have boosted his testosterone levels and so he had quickly out grown the robe he'd once sported and had what may even be muscles beneath his clothing, strong arms and chest muscles from wielding a heavy sword. His jaw had become chiseled and held healthy teeth with a rather heartwarming smile in them. He'd also cut his hair, not drastically mind you. It was still in the same style, just under two inches shorter so it no long fell into his eyes when he was out on mission.

* * *

Crona could feel Maka's eyed boring into him, so he chose to continued looking at his now empty plate to avoid making things too awkward. He found himself thinking this whole situation was surreal, he'd never felt so...uncomfortable around her before. This only furthered his suspicions that something was very wrong with Maka, perhaps these fights had been more serious than their friendship circle had thought, then again, it might be something else was bothering her. Regardless he was going to get to the bottom of it. If it was the last thing he did.

He knew that he needed to sort out her before he attempted to express himself and his feelings for her. His heart burned for her but he had to pay attention to his brain, if he was insensitive now it would ruin not only his chances of being potential boyfriend, but their entire friendship would be abolished in a matter of moments.

"Crona, when did you get so handsome?" the question caused him to blush and look up at Maka, he knew it was meant as a teasing compliment. But his heart began to race and a bright hue of pink to spread over his cheeks. "P-Pardon me?" he stammered, for the first time in a while.

"It's like you just sort of, grew up without me noticing..." her voice trailed, shrugging as she explained before putting another forkful of egg into her mouth. From somewhere above his head, Crona heard Ragnarok snigger as he leaned over his meister to look at Maka closely knocking his plate from the boy's head, who caught if effortlessly as though he had done so a thousand times. The small black banshee continued to eye the blond, causing her to sit up straight and prepare for an insult.

"You were rather preoccupied as of late." Crona said, sitting back, pulling Ragnarok with him as the demon sword retreated back inside of him. Maka seemed very confused by the scene before her, but didn't question it as Crona was talking to her. "But... But you didn't get that way over night, now did you? I just feel like we've not talked or seen each other properly in ages." the blonde replied and looked up when her friend stood and tidied away their empty plates, washing them quickly and placing them on a rack to dry.

"We haven't" the pinkette replied plainly. It was a painful truth, but a truth none the less. It had been a while since they had last gotten time together alone. "But we're going to fix that now, they we will fix you and Soul." he continued. Unsure how he felt about her and Soul becoming friends again. However, this was not his choice to make. "Now go and get dressed, we're going to get you something to sleep on, that couch truly is awful." His tone turned into something kind, something playful as he watched Maka's surprised face before she obeyed and sauntered away back upstairs to shower and get dressed,

* * *

Crona leaned over the sink a little, he'd go up in a minute after he'd regained his thoughts. Again, Ragnarok burst from his back and took a grip on his hair to steady himself, it didn't hurt Crona anymore, the pain was a numb one now. "So Casanova what are you going to do now?" he asked, a teasing in his shrieking voice.

"Now's not the time for this Ragnarok, Maka's hurting." came his stubborn response. Then he felt small chubby fists on his shoulder as the being shifted around to look at him.  
"Well you better figure it out quick or she's gonna be gone before you know it." he replied simply, before giving a small 'tch' sound and retreating back inside when he was met with just silence.

It was rare Ragnarok tried to be helpful, but it seemed he did genuinely care about Crona's romantic feelings whenever they were brought up. It was unclear why but Crona had simply presumed that he didn't like it when other people caused him misery, that was Ragnarok's job. His job alone.

Heaving a sigh he waited in the living room for Maka to return, when she did clad in a puffy blue coat and a scarf with her pants and wellington boots. He was glad that she was dressed up in so many layers, he couldn't have her getting more sick than she already was, what kind of host would he be then?

So he bolted upstairs to get all wrapped up in his winter clothes; a thick trench style coat with a feathered liner, making it rather waterproof, a scarf and a jumper under that with his dark pants. It looked like it'd be a miserable day outside today since from his bedroom window he could see a tree fighting against the wind outside, it's leaves forced backwards and it's branches swaying as they battled with the gale.

* * *

As he'd predicted, it was freezing cold outside, and the two of them stood closer together than they normally would to attempt keeping a heat between them. Even in three layers the icy wind found it's way into her collar and sleeves, making her forearms red-raw and cold. Crona found himself wishing he'd put it off until tomorrow now, he could've coped on the couch for one more night. Though who was to say the weather wasn't worse in the morning. December was truly miserable when it wanted to be.

"You know?" Maka called over the wind as she took a hold on Crona's arm. "If you wanted we can just go back to my house and I can try and get something to sleep on?" she suggested before tilting her head to listen to her friends response better. He was quiet at the best of times.

"Do you really want to be going back though?" he asked, he didn't really need an answer to know he was right but he saw the way she looked away and then leaned on his shoulder, sighing.

"It's just a fight you know, we'll get over it?" The blonde eventually said before hearing a small 'tch' from her friend as he shook his head "Is it now? if that were true then you wouldn't feel the need to leave." he reasoned and smiled fondly at her before taking her hand and pulling her off towards a large shopping center, he knew a place here where he could buy her a futon or something to sleep on, something better than his uncomfortable sofa.

If it was light enough, he wanted to take her to a coffee shop on the way home, get something warm for her to walk home with. Maybe that was a little bit selfish, or rather, self indulgent but he didn't much care, and he doubted that even if Maka knew his true intent, she would either.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know nothing much is happening here but it's mainly a filler chapter so I can attempt to sort out any issues that were addressed in the last chapter. So I'm sorry. Also, the 'Y' key in my keyboard isn't working very well so I need to be careful, so the mistakes are my own. **

**Again if any mistakes are spotted tell me where they are so I can fix them and improve my story. **

**Things aren't going as planned, College is hard. **

**-Phlox.**


	3. Chapter 3 (I'm sorry!)

Upon entering the furniture shop -after blowing into her gloves and some violent snuffling- Maka resisted the most child-like desire to go and jump into the nearest sort thing, in this case, a pile of bean bags. However, she was with Crona, and sick, and needed to be acting like an adult right now. So she zipped up her coat all the way up to her neck over her scarf, which was a little uncomfortable but distracted her regardless.

Crona then turned and looked down at her, nudging her very lightly with his arm. "Lead on Maka, we're shopping for you and your needs." he suggested, rather quietly before the blonde nodded and pulled him onwards, taking a grip on his sleeve. As though she was seeking some kind of comfort from him.

Eventually Maka came upon a thick, well, maybe four or five inches of the floor roll up futon mattress and instantly sat down on it, ignoring any signs that advised her against doing so. She then looked up at Crona and gave a laugh as he stood there looking somewhat appalled by her actions. But then his expression softened quite a bit as he loosely crossed his arms over his chest and he smiled. She was acting a bit more like his Maka, or rather, the one he knew as his best friend.

She patted the space beside her "I like this, but I think I need a second opinion." came her tinkling voice before the taller male joined her. He didn't really know what to say to her so he simply obliged and gave his opinion on the mattress "It is comfy? and if we place it in front of the fireplace then it should be warm enough for you at night hmm?" he suggested. Aware of just how cold his house was at night. He'd used about three blankets last night and still felt a little shiver whenever he moved.

Maka gave a small squeal "I'm alright with that! Besides it rolls up so I can just pack it away in the day time." she then lay back and spread her arms up "Well then I think this will be a good choice then?" she replied before Crona shrugged and looked over at her.

"You don't want to take a look around?" he asked. But he seemed pleased when she shook her head. Yes, definitely more like his Maka, making her decisions so concretely the first time. "I like this one just fine, besides I don't really feel up to leg work." she murmured before sitting up and sniffling again.

Crona felt the worried look on his face crease his features before he turned his full attention to her "Are you alright?" he asked, as though she'd had some kind of coughing fit, rather than just a little snuffle. Maka only nodded and rubbed her gloved hands together "I'm fine...I think we need to invest in tissues on the way home though." She said thoughtfully, before grinning at him. "So lets get this all wrapped up then, we can go home after that."

The swordsman tried not to let his frown show, he really did want to take her out to a cafe or something, but if she really did want to go home then perhaps it had been a selfish wish after all. And a selfish wish didn't really deserve to be granted. The taller man then stood up and offered her his hand, blushing when she took it to get herself up and the two headed off to get one of those mattresses for her.

* * *

Upon leaving the shopping centre, Crona vouched for the mattress, slinging it over his shoulder since they'd been given it in a plastic cover to shield it from the elements on their way home. The swordsman then spoke up, the rain had calmed but was still falling, so he no longer needed to shout over it. "Maka?"

This caused the blonde to look up at him "Yes?" She asked, eyes shimmering with curiosity.

Crona then cleared his throat a little bit "I...I was wondering if uh, If you're up to it that is.." his voice trailed. Causing his female friend to roll her eyes lightly, it appeared he still had not fully grown out of his nervousness.  
"What is it Crona?" she asked, firmly but not so that it would frighten him and shut him up. Still he jumped and ducked his head lightly in a submissive fashion "I...I was going to ask if you wanted to head into a café near home...just for a sn-ack." His voice broke pitch on the last word as he shied away, looking to his shoes. He'd attempted to cover up asking for something he thought was selfish, but from the look Maka held on her face, it appeared she already knew what he was asking.

Maka felt a light red hue lighting up her feverish cheeks before she nodded wordlessly, her tongue momentarily failing her before she coughed and snuffled again. "I...I was getting a little bit hungry anyways..." she lied, in fact if she was well, she'd of allowed herself to get much more excited and would've probably flung her arms about his neck and gushed at him. No...that may have been an exaggeration. Besides, she couldn't handle that at the moment, she'd just collapse onto the road.

"Alright then..." Her pink haired friend almost trailed off again before smiling to himself "Let me just drop this off home then, and we'll head out..." he suggested, in case there was anything Maka wanted from home or needed.

* * *

**A/N: By the Nine this is terrible and so short. I basically stopped it after the first few paragraphs for College and some other Personal stuff then I think I forgot where I was going with this chapter. I'll promise I'll try harder next time, don't leave! and I SWEAR the proper romance is going to start soon, for real this time. **

**Again, my mistakes are my own.**

**-Phlox**


End file.
